Second Chances
by hashitto
Summary: James and Sirius witness something unspeakable. Will they be able to get Severus' forgiveness? Or will they drown in the lake of guilt? (sorry i'm not good at summary v ) Warning: attempt suicide, child abuse, Slash: sssb


**Hi~! I'm new in this fanfiction community so please to meet you all! This is my first fanfic so please bear with me ;v; I'll improve as I write, I promise!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, nor does lovely severus or any character in this story! (if i did own this story, Sirius won't die and he would be happily marrying Severus at the end of the story)**

 **Right, on with the story! hope you enjoy it~**

It was just another good day for two Gryffindors. James Potter and Sirius Black were walking the winding road of Forbidden Forest, in search for anything fun. But alas, their search was in vain so, bored and tired, they walked back to the castle. Unexpectedly, they didn't utter a single word while on their way, just enjoying each other's company. That was when, suddenly, Sirius stop on his track. James, who was a few steps ahead, look back to find his mate looking at somewhere at his left, "What's wrong, Padfoot?" he asked as he walked to his mate's side.

"Snivellus" Sirius replied short.

James trailed his friend's sight and sure enough, there it is, Gloomy little Snivellus walking while on guard. No one, especially the two Gryffindor can miss that greasy black hair, that ghost white skin or that skeletal figure. A grin crept James' face as ideas flooded his mind, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Sirius?" he said, facing Sirius who has the same grin plastered on his face.

Slowly and quietly, they stalked behind the Slytherin. Luckily, they were remained unnoticed. After a few steps, Sirius tapped James' shoulder, "I guess we should morph, would be bad if he founds out, right?" he suggested. James nodded after a moment and both of them morph into their own animagus.

After a long while, the Slytherin finally stops walking. But he didn't do anything, just stands where he stood. For a better view, both James and Sirius walked a bit to the front of the Slytherin, of course the spot was hidden with bushes. They saw that the Slytherin had his head semi upward to the sky while his eyes closed. It looked as though he was enjoying the moment of silence. Just like in a drama, wind breeze brush the Slytherin gently.

The two Gryffindor watched as the Slytherin took off his robe and gently place it to his side while still standing. They eyes widen as they watched the Slytherin bruised and bandaged arms. As they watched, they saw a flickering of magic around said Slytherin. And finally, the glamour that the Slytherin wore falls out, revealing his true face. His face which has bruise on his cheekbone and at the corner of his mouth. His true face which his lips was cracked. As the Slytherin blinked, Sirius finally notices how jaded Snape's eyes look like.

They notices that the Slytherin move his chapped lips ever so slightly and ground around the said boy rumble and rise, taking a shape of a human, which means there's a total of five 'human-shaped-dirt' around the Slytherin. The Gryffindors watch as things unfold before them, unsure either to stop the Slytherin or not… which in the end they both decided to stay and just watch.

They watch as the golems rise their wands toward the Slytherin in the centre. And then everything goes in slow motion, incantation was said, spell –or rather curse– was casted, hit the boy in the centre and he fell…

Both the Gryffindors unfroze around the same time, both run towards the fallen body, blood already pooling around the lithe body. Sirius picked the body up, bridal-style, "C'mon, we need to bring him to the Hospital Wing" as he said that, he already running. James followed right behind.

For Madam Pomfrey, it was one of the most peaceful days at Hogwarts. After all, there's not much people came to day and all that did are all inspect just a minor injury, so yes. It's a peaceful day for Madam Pomfrey.

Said mediwitch was just about to sip on her tea when…

"MADAM POMFREY!"

… 'I suppose that thought is too soon to be said' she thought. Of course she recognize that voice, she heard that voice a lot of time due his injury during Quidditch practice.

"Well, what might be the problem now, Mister Potter?" she asked as she heard the door opened.

She turned just in time as Sirius came in and she saw the limp body in his hand, her eyes widened "What had happen?!" she said but waved it away "place him on the bed" she told Sirius.

"Twinkle!"

A pop sound was heard and a small house elf appeared "yes, Madam"

"Bring me my medicine tray, please"

The house elf disappears only to re-appear with a tray of a few vails of potions, bandages and stuff of medicine.

"You two, go sit over there and wait until I'm done, we have to talk"

James and Sirius do as said, still overwhelmed of what had just happen. What exactly had happen? What is it, the spell that the golems casted? Both had never heard of a spell or a curse with an incantation of 'Sectumsempra' before…

Madam Pomfrey checked for the last time the medical slip she had of the boy that was on the bed. She knew the Slytherin quite well; he had come from time to time to this Hospital Wing. She gives him one last glance before turning toward two Gryffindor that had bring young Severus here.

"How did this happen?" she asked in a stern manner, her eyes were steel cold.

The young Gryffindor gulped before beginning their story.

"…and he just fell like that." Sirius said, "We bring him here as soon as we can, is he okay now?" he can't help but worried of the boy he bullied. He feels horrible, he's sure James is the same, after seeing all of that…all of the wounds, the scars. It's not their doing right? Oh, who was he kidding, of course it is. Maybe not all but certainly, they are one of the reasons.

He saw Madam Pomfrey's face fell "He's stable. There's no telling if he's okay or when will he wake, but he's stable" she said gravely.

Just as they had the conversation, the door opened to reveal the headmaster, a chorus of 'headmaster' and 'Albus' was heard as the mediwitch and the students greet him. "What is going on, Poppy? You sound very distressed" Albus Dumbledore said as he strode into the Hospital chamber.

"Albus, Severus…" she didn't finish her sentence and just point to where the boy was placed. Albus turn to check on the boy "Dear Merlin…"he mumbled, "What had happen, Poppy?" he asked looking at the mediwitch. And so, the mediwitch tell the Headmaster the story she was told while they all stand around the bed where Severus was placed.

Albus sighed; his face looked his age with the twinkle not in his eyes as he watches the lifeless body.

"Please Albus, this needs to stop," said the mediwitch "can't you do anything?"

"I will try my best to persuade the ministry but you have to know Poppy, without Severus' confession, there's not much we can do…"

James and Sirius watch both of the adults before James interjects, "Wait, you both know about this?!" disbelief thick in his voice, his face is scrunched as he frowns.

"Yes, Mister Potter," said the headmaster "We had talked to him countless times, trying to make him confess about his situation… each time he stood his ground and deny it"

"Mister Potter, Mister Black, I would appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself. You might tell Mister Lupin and Mister Pettigrew but not the others, please," the head master said.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Sirius asked, ignoring the headmaster's plea.

Albus sighed, "I had done everything that is in my power ever since I come to know about it, as I said, without his confession we can do nothing with his affair off school time. I can't adopt him because he still has a legal parents and he refuse to show me his memory so I could bring it to the ministry and file an abuse report."

"We just made it worst, didn't we?" Sirius said, "Why didn't you tell us, at least? We couldn't have bullied him all this year if you had told us!" he was furious, he felt horrible and above all he felt disgusted of all the things he had done, if only he knew!

"He had me swore secrecy. I can't tell anybody except they know it without me telling them, like Poppy, she knew because she is the one that heals him… and now both of you. That' why I told you to keep it secret, he won't like it if this issue goes off hand, please" Dumbledore plead.

Begrudgingly, the Gryffindors agree. Dumbledore smiles slightly as the young wizards nodded their agreement. He then shooed the two as night had yet fall so the two must still have classes to attend to.

Giving one last glance to the lifeless body of Severus, he too left the Hospital Wings. He had to search for a curse, a 'Sectumsempra' curse to be exact. He had never heard of such spell, Light magic or otherwise. What could the spell be and who created it?

 **So? How was it? Yay or Nay? Please leave your review and rate for this story! I'd love to know how people feel about my story.** **Until next time!**


End file.
